


Lover of the Light

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Merlin often finds himself squinting at Arthur.





	Lover of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mumford and Sons for the title.

Merlin always finds himself squinting when he looks at Arthur.

Either because Arthur has said something so obnoxiously posh or because he is doing very dirty things to Merlin with his tongue. 

And hands. 

And lips.

And...you get the idea.

Like now. 

Merlin is sitting in the pub, squinting at Arthur.

“You need specs.” Gwaine placed the pint glasses on the table and sank into his seat beside Arthur.

“No, I don’t. I’m just trying to process the idiocy that this idiot just sprouted.”

Arthur spluttered across the table. “I beg your pardon?”

“You honestly claim to love Wes Anderson’s movies. That’s what you want us to believe? Seriously? Arthur, I’ve got access to your Netflix account. You’ve never finished a single one of his movies.”

Arthur was caught between blushing like a child with his hand caught in the sweets jar and gaping like a fish on land.

“Well,” he tried to save himself. “I loved what I did see of them.”

Merlin just squinted at him until Gwaine changed the subject.

There were other times, like later, when Merlin allowed Arthur to push him to his knees in the kitchen while they waited for the kettle to boil.

With his mouth full of Arthur, he squints as he looks up at the broad chest and smug smile on Arthur’s lips. His skin feels tight and hot with lust.

And even later, when they’re on the sofa, watching Graham Norton.  
He squints at Arthur, who has his head thrown back as he laughs. His whole body shaking at the stories coming from the guests on the couch.

Merlin finds that he has to almost close his eyes when he looks at Arthur because he shines so brightly in Merlin’s mind that being exposed to him leaves Merlin feeling hot, bothered, blushing red and skin drawn tight.

It’s as if, and Merlin actually hates himself for how cheesy he sounds, Arthur is the sun and Merlin would rather risk getting sunburned than move into the shade.

And he’s surprisingly okay with that.


End file.
